Secrets
by SnixX321
Summary: Rose and Riley Morgan Goode are children of the best spies in the world...yet they have no idea the spy world exsists? What happen when they're Dad dissappears? Will Rose and Riley use their natural spy insticts to find him or will all fail them? R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks H20polochick for being my 200****th**** reviewer on my story "I'm Not Sorry." I really loved all the reviews on that story.**

**If you have not read "I'm Not Sorry", I suggest you read it but you don't have to. **

**Summary: Rose and Riley Morgan Goode are the kids of two of the best spies in history. Yet they know nothing of the spy world. Will their spy instincts kick in so they can find out what their mom and dad are hiding? What happened to their Dad?**

**I don't own the Gallagher Series.**

**Off we go…**

(Rose POV)

"Riley!" Mom yelled. "Rose! Can you please come here?"

I got up from my purple flowery bed. My purple striped curtains were pulled back to shed sunlight on the purple carpet, my purple chair, my purple and green computer desk, my purple wall poster….and just about everything else except my computer and some of my clothes. Pink was my favorite color when I was younger. It changed to blue when I reached the age of seven. Then, at the age of 12, my favorite color was purple…if you hadn't noticed.

I had on my green see through shirt, a red tank top, some blue shorts, and black sandals on. My hair was up in a ponytail with a pink bow that had a green bottlecap in the middle of it. I was a little extreme with what I wear sometimes but I loved being different.

I opened my door and the first thing I noticed was that it was quite…way too quiet. Riley should be running down the hallway trying to get to Mom but he wasn't. I open his door, which was opposite of mine, and peek in.

Riley (in knee length shorts, a blue shirt, and some socks) was on his bed with his legs crossed and was staring intently at his phone, as if waiting for it to go off. I raised an eyebrow as I leaned against his doorframe. I knocked gently on the door. He didn't move. I knocked a little harder. No movement.

"RILEY!" I yelled. He jumped and fell off the bed.

"WHAT?" Riley yelled back, looking around like a lost puppy. I smirked.

"What," I narrowed my eyes at him. "are you doing that is so important that you're going to use laser vision to kill your phone?"

"Nothing," Riley said, annoyed with me. My eyebrows went up higher. Riley was never doing 'nothing'. He was _always _up to something.

I put my hands on my hips as he got to his feet. "Riley Goode, you tell me right now. Are you texting a girl?"

Man I sounded like my mother…

He opened his mouth to say something else but his phone beeped. It was on the bed (he had dropped it when I surprised him). I ran toward his bed as he spun around. He jumped for it but I did too. We ended up bumping heads. I pushed him to the floor again and reached for his phone but just when I was about to grab it, Riley, who was on the floor, pulled me down with my leg. He used pushing me down to get up himself and get the phone. I jumped up on his back, my legs around his waist and an arm on either side of his neck. I reached for the phone but he put his arms out so it would be out of my reach.

That is how our Dad found us when they came in. Fighting over a phone. Me on Riley's back and Riley's hands outstretched as he desperately tried to hide whatever he was doing.

"What are you doing?" Dad asked, smirking as he watched us.

My left arm was now wrapped around Riley's neck so I could stay on his back but I was slightly choking him. So when Riley went to say "Nothing", he sounded breathless.

I jumped off his back and he hide the phone in his back pocket. I smiled innocently at my Dad, who was looking suspiciously at the both of us.

"Anyone going to answer my question?" Dad raised an eyebrow. We didn't answer. He sighed. "Didn't think so."

"Did you need something, Daddy?" I said, still smiling.

"No," he shook his head, totally not fooled by my innocence. "But your mother does need your help."

I walked pass my Dad to head to the kitchen. Riley tried passing him but Dad held him back and closed the door behind me. I rolled my eyes and went to the kitchen, where Mom had boxes everywhere.

Mom looked up from one of the boxes. "Where's your brother?"

"Getting a talking to by Dad," I said, peering into one of the boxes. There were some clothes in there. Baby clothes by the looks of it.

"What did he do?" Mom asked. "Oh…I should go help your Dad…"

"Mom," I said as she was passing me. She paused and looked at me. "I think Riley's texting a girl." I giggled and told her how intent he was staring at his phone. Mom started to smile but broke into a grin, like I did.

"A girl?" Mom asked. I nodded. "That's wonderful!"

"What's wonderful?" Dad asked as he came into the kitchen. Riley was behind him, almost as white as a ghost.

"That Ril-" Mom started to say but I shushed her. Riley looked at me, narrowing his eyes much like I had earlier.

"What are these boxes?" I asked just to change the subject.

"Just some old stuff I found," Mom blushed. "They have my baby clothes, you guys baby clothes, some old pictures…"

I opened one box and found a pink baby shirt that said 'Can you believe these people are my relatives?' I raised an eyebrow at Mom.

"Yours, mine," I grinned at my brother. "Or Riley's?"

Riley scowled at me. Dad smirked. Mom smiled.

"Yours," she said. I looked back into the box. There was a _lot _of pink in there…

"This all mine?" I asked Mom.

"Yes," she said as she went through another box.

"No wonder I liked pink so much when I was a baby," I muttered. Mom, of course, heard it. Somehow, she and Dad always managed to know what we were saying when we mumbled or muttered.

"Actually, that was all you," Mom said. "You played Barbie's about 98% of your childhood and Barbie is strongly associated with the color pink."

I didn't answer to that. Mom always got technical on us.

Mom handed me some boxes full of my baby clothes she said I could keep in my closet. She handed riley some too. We carried about five boxes of baby clothes and boots and toys and all that to our rooms. I set mine down in the middle of my room and I'm pretty sure Riley did also.

About an hour later, Mom and Dad went out to get dinner. Riley went back to his room (How much you want to bet he was going to text that girl?) and I went to mine. I decided, since I had nothing else to do, to go through the baby boxes. The first three were, literally, just clothes but the fourth one…the fourth one was interesting.

It as a picture of four girls. One I could see was Mom because she had shown us some pictures of her when she was younger. The other three girls were all dressed really nice. Mom was on the far left. The girl on the far right had a lot of books in her hand. She was smiling shyly. The girl on Mom's left (my right) was smirking and had her arms crossed over her chest. Her hair was pinned up and she had a devious look in her eyes. The last girl was dressed very fancy and she had her arms crossed too but she had more of a "Dare you try to hit me. I dare you." edge to her.

I stared at the picture then I dug back into the box. There was a few cards there.

_Cammie,_

_Happy birthday! We love you!_

_Love _

_Macey ,Bex, Liz_

_Cammie,_

_It's your birthday, it's your birthday!_ _We __hope __know you'll have a good one! _

_Love,_

_Macey, Bex, Liz_

_Cammie,_

_Mom said you can come to our house! Maybe we'll get to do a short mission! :)_

_Love,_

_Bex_

_P.S. Liz is here and she wants to know if you've seen her 'Basic German' and 'Lies: Telling them, hiding them, and finding them' books. _

These were some odd cards…I mean, not the birthday ones. The last one. Basic German wasn't such a mysterious book but why would anyone want to study about lies? Odd…

Plus, who was Bex, Liz and Macey? I've never heard of them. Never seen them either. I looked in the box and found more stuff. Clothes, actually. I pulled out one of the shirts and read 'Gallagher Academy'.

Well, I've heard of that school. Mom told me about it. It's a private school she went to because her mom—Grandma—was the Headmistress of the school. She hadn't told us anymore but now…

Was my Mom hiding something?

**How do you like it? Good? No? **

**Review, please, and tell me.**

**~SnixX321**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, everyone! :) how was everyone's week?**

**Before I start this chapter, I'd like to address a confusion in the last chapter. Yes I meant for Rose not to not know who Bex, Macey and Liz are. It explains a lot in this chapter.**

**Hope that clears that up…Why don't we find out what Rose is up to now?**

(Rose POV)

I kept the picture out and returned the shirt and cards to the box. I pushed that box and the rest of them in my closet (Not before looking in the fifth box, which just had my baby toys). Then, I grabbed my laptop and opened my internet. I had Google set as my homepage so I typed into the search line "Gallagher Academy" and got a webpage for Gallagher Academy. I clicked on it.

It showed a really expensive looking school with the Headmistress next to it. I didn't pay too much attention to the name (Grandma retired about two years ago). I went down. Nothing strange, it looked like a normal private school.

I chewed on my lip a little, a habit I had picked up from my mother when she was nervous or was thinking hard about something. I went back to Google and typed in Bex. Nothing. Typed in Liz. Nothing. But when I typed in Macey. I came up with something.

**SENATORS DAUGHTER, MACEY MCHENRY, ANGER ISSUES?**

That was…odd. I clicked on it. It showed a girl by the name of Macey McHenry, a senators daughter, who was quite the trouble maker. The article showed a list of schools she had been to. Gallagher Academy was the last one on the list. Hm…

So Gallagher Academy broke through Macey McHenry's trouble making issues? That meant they must be doing something special at Gallagher Academy…

Confused and certain that the internet will provide no more use, I shut down my laptop and looked back at the picture. The back didn't give away who they were, except my Mom but I looked closer at the one girl, the one dressed all fancy, and recognized her as Macey McHenry.

I grabbed my pen off my purple nightstand and used my teeth to uncap it. I turned the picture over.

_Cameron Goode (Mom, far left), Macey McHenry (Third)_

I left the other two blank because I didn't know them but I had a distinct feeling I should have…

(Cameron POV)

I left Rose and Riley (Now 12 years old) at home and me and Zach went to get dinner.

Just in case you're wondering, me and Zach married a year and half after we got back together. That was after…No, I can't say it. Anyway, we moved into a bigger two-story house with a backyard, front porch, three bathrooms, four rooms, and a family room. For such a big house, it didn't take long for us to pay it off. We own it now.

As we walked out the front, I looked at Zach. He stared back and when I didn't say anything, he asked, "Something wrong?"

"I'm going to check on them," I said, daring him to challenge me and knowing he wouldn't. he would only argue 'This is just going to mess with your head again, Cam'.

"Cam, you're going to be messed up in the head again," he said warningly as I grabbed the keys from him.

See, how well did I know my husband?

I glared at him. "I won't. I won't do that again."

"Gallagher Girl, if you check on them, you'll get like that and it'll scare the kids," he said, knowing full well I was going to check on them anyway.

"I'll be fine," I said.

And we drove.

(Riley POV)

Rose was super annoying sometimes. I can text people without her knowing but she just _had _to know. Luckily she didn't find out.

After I set the boxes down in the middle of my room and my parents went out (Rose went to her room to do who knows what), I went to my room and resumed my position on my bed. Staring at my phone.

I didn't have to wait long before my phone lit up and the text popped up. Allison.

I opened it.

_Hey, we should definitely get together sometime! It'd be fun ;) _

Allison was the new girl at school. Short, funny and flirty, she was my type and I jumped at the chance for a girl. None of my friends in the 7th grade had had girlfriends yet. I was determined to be the first.

_Absolutely. When do you say we should get together?_

I texted back immediately.

_Well…I'll be out of town for a week but how about the night I get back? Next Saturday?_

Giddy, I again texted back at full speed.

_I'd love to! 8:00 at Central Park?_

Her reply came no longer than a minute later.

_It's set. Night. I have a long flight tomorrow:)_

I smiled but didn't text back. I couldn't wait for Saturday.

(Cameron POV)

We arrived at the CIA headquarters soon. I parked the car and went in, Zach following. We went up to the receptionist (Miranda, I think it was).

Just so you know, before I continue, we didn't work at the CIA but we still had ties with them. We were what they call emergency spies. Only went out in the field in case of an emergency's.

So, anyway, I went up to Miranda and asked to see the Director. She said he wasn't busy and wouldn't mind if we walk right in. We walked right in. He was waiting for us. I sat down and looked at him expectantly. He knew what I wanted to know.

He shook his head. "Mrs. Goode, there hasn't been a sign of them for years. Don't you think you should leave it be by now?"

"They are not dead," I said fiercely. "Merely MIA."

I got up and left.

Zach stayed behind to talk to the Director. I went and sat in the car, trying to hold back tears.

I know you're confused. I should tell you the whole story. 'Them' is my three best friends, Macey, Bex and Liz. 2 years after Zach came back (Riley and Rose were six then, still young), Bex went on a mission. Liz was her technical partner but they both had to be on the field. When Bex disappeared, Macey went after her with Liz as her technical partner. Within the time period of two months, I lost all three of my best friends.

That was six years ago.

I refused to think they were dead. In the month after they were gone, I went sort of crazy. I always thought someone was watching me or my kids or Zach. Always. I became paranoid. I would have gone on the field after my best friends but Zach didn't want me too, plus I had scared my kids enough with my paranoid state of mind. I didn't need to leave my twins. The Director send agents out into the field and I commited my biggest regret.

I made my kids drink the tea that make them forget everything about Macey, Bex, and Liz. Now, my kids didn't know I had three best friends who were possibly dead, never to be found. I felt horrible but it was necessary. Like so many other things I did for them, I was only trying to protect them. Zach knew I fed them the tea. He didn't like all too much (nether did I) but, as I did, he felt it necessary.

I hope I didn't make a mistake in doing that.

**Sort of a bad ending…but good?**

**~SnixX321**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I didn't update as fast as I usually do. Been busy and needed a little break but I'm back and ready to roll so, lets get this show on the road…**

(Rose POV)

I stuffed the picture in my purse, knowing it would be safe there. I was very confused…but I knew that if I didn't get my mind off of it, I would stress. Don't want that, now do we?

So I called my best friend, Karen. Karen and I are always going to the mall. We usually go with our boy best friend, Benjamin. He insists on being called Benjamin instead of us calling him Ben.

Anyway, I dialed Karen's number.

"Hello," Karen's sugar sweet answered. I knew she hadn't the caller ID before she picked up and she always used this voice just to be nice to strangers.

"Hey, K, it's me," I said.

As I expected, as soon as she realized it was me, her only-for-strangers voice dropped and turned into an I'm-super-tired-and-bored voice.

"Rose," she said dully. "Hey."

I laughed. "Nice way to greet your best friend."

"Haha," she said, though I knew she was scowling. "What did you need?"

"You got time in your very important life to come to the mall with your best friend," I joked.

"Hmm…" she thought about it but I knew she was only playing along. "Let me see…yup. I got time. Where do you want to go?"

"Mall, as usual," I said.

"Okay, I'll call Benjamin. See you in ten," Karen told me then promptly hung up. I rolled my eyes as I called my phone.

I put my essentials in my purse: lipstick, wallet and, of course, the picture. I stuffed my phone in there and draped my jean jacket over my arm. I closed the door to my room and walked to my brothers room. He was laying on his bed again but smiling goofily at the ceiling with his arms behind his head.

"Riley," I called his attention to me. He looked over, obviously annoyed that I'd interrupted his little fantasy. "I'm going to the mall with Karen and Benjamin. Tell Mom and Dad I'll be back later…Okay?"

"Sure," Riley waved me away. I shut his door and walked to the front door. I passed the kitchen and stuck my head in to see the microwave time. 3 more minutes until Benjamin and Karen should be here. Karen's Mom usually drives us to the mall or wherever else we happen to want to go.

I stood outside waiting for them and, right on time, came Karen's Mom silver Honda. Smiling, I waited for her to stop before I slide into the backseat.

Karen was in the middle smacking on some gum while reading a magazine. She wore a black and white tank top with a black skirt and black flats. Her hair was in a pony tail and today, she had on no make-up. Benjamin sat on her right with ear plugs in his ear. I figured he was listening to his favorite band, We The Kings. Benjamin wore a green Hollister shirt and jean shorts with some white sneakers. Everything he wore, including the socks, we have gotten on one of our many shopping trips.

When I got into the car, Karen had looked up, nodded her head, popped a bubble and went back to reading her magazine. I don't think Benjamin even knows I'm in the car.

It took all of 15 minutes to reach the mall. Karen left her magazine in the car and told her mom to pick us up in an hour. Benjamin put away his earplugs and we walked into the mall.

"So," Benjamin looked at us. "What first?"

"I haven't eaten all day," Karen said, already heading toward the escalator. "Let's eat."

(Zach POV)

Cammie stalked out of the room, obviously displeased. I was about to follow her but the Director called me back.

"Zachary," he said. "I must ask you something."

I turned and sat back down. "Yes?"

"The mission Cammie wanted to go on years ago, the one that all agents so far have died on…I've been pondering something about this mission for a while now," the Director scratched his chin. I waited for him to go on. "Well, this is classified but I feel you need to know. The last agent to die on this mission managed to gather some data and send it back. Here, see for yourself.

_Circle of Cavan base located. Operatives Sutton, McHenry, and Baxter are believed to be in the base. The base is small but people come in and out every day. I think only a few people live in that base. _

_Base Location: Pittsburg, Pennsylvania. The base entry way is a tunnel next to an abandoned building on the street of Truman Ave. _**(A/N: I don't believe this is a street in Pittsburg. I made that street up so if by any chance it is a real street, no I didn't go to Google Maps to actually look it up)**. _It is right across the street from a bank. _

I read it twice and looked at the Director.

He looked down at his fingers. "We believe the CoC is trying to gain members to become strong again but they are doing it in an amazing way."

"Why is this amazing?" I said, shocked. Wait till Cammie hears about this…

"Because the bank is a secret CIA base," the Director said. "Not a big one or a very known one but it is still a base and still protected. The CoC is forming right across the street from us and has managed to kill dozens of spies."

"They're gaining strength again," I realized in horror. We can't let that happen. I won't let that happen. Rose…Riley…they'll be in danger! I won't let them be in danger!

"The reason, Zachary, I am showing you this is because I want you to destroy this CoC base," the Director told me. "_before _they are able to take down the CIA."

(Rose POV)

After eating some food, we walked around. Benjamin wanted to look at the animal shop, where you can pet some of the animals. Karen wanted to stop by Hollister. Me? I didn't care where we went, as long as I got my mind off that picture.

We went by the animal shop first and petted some animals. Karen and I had to literally drag Benjamin out of the store. Then we made our way to Hollister. Karen tried on some jeans and some shirts but bought only one pair of jeans.

"What now?" Karen asked as we sat on a bench outside Hollister.

Benjamin checked his watch. "We still have 20 minutes till we have to meet your mom by the food court. Why not walk around? Maybe they added some new shops."

So we walked around, window shopping. It was getting pretty boring after five minutes of pointless walking but then, we passed by a store that was white on the inside and had some books on display. I walked closer and examined one of the books. It was a diary or a journal and it was pink with black strips.

I loved it.

I went inside. Karen and Benjamin were talking. They didn't notice I had entered the store (a store that, I might add, I don't know the name of. It must be new). I went up to the desk and a lady looked up.

"Hi, how may I help you?" she smiled pleasantly at me.

"I want that book that is on display," I pointed in the direction of the diary/journal.

"Which one, ma'am?"

"The one that is pink with black strips."

She went to get a copy of the book (they wouldn't take the one off display) and she came back to check me out.

"7.99, please."

I handed her eight dollars and got a penny in return. She bagged the book and handed it over to me.

"Nice doing business with you, ma'am."

(Time Skip. Rose is home now)

I waved to Karen and Benjamin as Karen's mom drove off. When I walked up the drive way, I noticed Mom and Dad were still gone. Good. No doubt Mom would worry about where I had been (even though I told Riley to tell our parents where I was) and Dad would want to know why I just bought a diary and claim that I was 'such a girl'.

I unlocked the door with my key and closed the door behind me. Then I went to my room but I stopped by Riley's room and peeked in. He was sleeping, his body sprawled out over his bed.

I rolled my eyes and went into my room, shutting the door behind me. The house was quite but I could still hear Riley's soft snores.

I pulled the book out of the bag and stared at it for a moment before searching for a pen. I found a spare purple one. I opened the book to the first page.

_This book belong to_._

I write in my name.

_This book belongs to Rosalinda Marie Goode._

I turned the page. This one just had lines on. Rows and rows of lines that were meant to be wrote on. So I wrote.

_Today Mom gave us some boxes of baby clothes. But one of the five Mom gave me wasn't my baby clothes or baby toys. It was a box full of her school stuff! When I looked in it, it had her old private school uniform and books and birthday cards but the most peculiar one was a picture. The picture is of Mom and three other girls. Research on the internet tells me that one of the girls is Macey Mchenry, an old senators daughter. I wonder what happened to Mom's friends. I've never heard her talk about a Macey McHenry and I'm sure Riley hasn't either. _

_The weird thing is that when I try to think about who Macey McHenry is or the other two girls in the picture are, there's a big blank in my mind, like I've skipped half my mind. Which is weird because I usually have excellent memory._

_I'm wondering if I should tell Riley about this or ask Mom and Dad about it. I'm not sure they'll give me answers. Especially Riley. I'm pretty sure he's as clueless about this mystery as I am. _

_Well, mystery or not. I'm going to find our who these girls are._

**So? I know I haven't updated in a long time (And I'm not trying to make any excuses for that) but this is a nice long juicy chapter, right?**

**Review and tell me what you thought! Any confusion? I might be able to clear that up.**

**~SnixX321**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm in a very joyous mood! Guess what? Tomorrow is my birthday! :D I know you guys don't really care but still. I'm excited. One year older ^-^ yippee. **

**Okay. I'm done now. Lmao. Onto the story!**

(Zach POV)

I had to tell Cammie. The mission the Director asked me to do? I accepted. I thought Cammie would like it that _I _was the one who will go and retrieve her friends (if they're alive). But then, as I sat in the car with Cammie fuming next to me, I was having second thoughts.

We had been to the store already and were on our way home. I could see Cammie relax at every turn we took that got us closer to home. She really cared about those kids. Rose and Riley, I mean. I could tell the day we moved in together that Cammie would die for them but they were the only reason holding her back. Holding her back from finding her best friends. I could see she was torn and I needed to help her. Not want, need.

I read Cammie like an open book.

I wonder how I could break it to her. Maybe when the kids were out? No, definitely when the kids are out. Oh, jeez. What was I going to tell them? _Hey kids, Daddy's going to save your Mom's best friends, who you don't remember, from the CoC, a murderous group that your Grandma ran a few years. No, not your Mommy's mom, Daddy's mom. _

I could just see their faces. Riley would probably freak. So would Rose but she was always more mature than Riley. She might take it better. Still…I'd rather them not know.

Now back to Cammie…

"Zach, what's the matter? You're too quite," Cammie demanded. She wasn't in a happy mood. Well, I wouldn't either with the news we just got…

"Nothing, nothing at all, Gallagher Girl," I smirked at her but underneath I was still debating with myself.

"I know you, Zach," she said, already proving that I was going to explain myself before we reached our home. "You're too quite. Usually, you would be talking about how I shou-"

"Okay, I'll tell you," I sighed, knowing she would go on and on if I didn't tell her. "but you have got to promise you won't freak out."

"I promise," she stared into my eyes. I looked at her (I was a spy, which means I could drive with one hand and not looking at the road. Just in case you were wondering) and raised an eyebrow.

She sighed and held out her pinky. I slipped my pinky in hers and we gripped them together. "I swear not to freak out."

I smirked, this time it was genuine. "Good enough for me."

And so I told her.

(Rose POV)

I need a plan. If I was going to find out who the other two girls in the picture were, I was going to have to do some snooping and that meant going through my Mom's boxes.

But not now. Right now, as I look out my window, I see my parents car pull into the drive way. Mom got out and slammed the door. I could see she was mad about something. Dad got out, looking extremely calm. Wow. That took some guts to be calm. Mom was looking at him like she would murder him. I saw her lips move in a low murmur and Dad's face frowned a little before going back to its' usual calmness.

Mom went to the front door while Dad got out the five or six grocery bags from the car. It took them an hour to get that many groceries? Something was definitely up with my parents.

(Zach POV)

I'm screwed. I really am. I told her and she's beyond mad. We were pulling into our neighborhood just as I finished the story.

"…and so the Director offered me to go to Pennsylvania and take down the base while also retrieving Bex, Liz, and Macey."

She was silent for a moment. Then—

"And how come he never told me he was thinking about sending more spies on this mission? I told him I wanted to know every detail on this mission, even offered to go myself and he refused me. Why is he letting you go?" her voice was menacingly low. Most wives yell at their husbands when their mad and when they yell, those husbands know they are in deep, deep trouble. When my wife yelled, I knew I would be okay but when she didn't yell and I knew she was mad, I was in deep, deep trouble.

"Because of the kids, Cammie," I sighed.

"They're your kids too, Zach," she countered.

"I know but Cammie, I'm doing this to get your friends back."

Tears sprung to Cammie's eyes. "I don't want to have to choose between you, my kids and my best friend."

I pulled the car over on an empty road in the neighborhood and turned to face her.

"You don't have to, Cammie," I whispered, touching her cheek. "Just let me go after them and I'll bring them back and you won't have to choose anymore."

"It's such a big risk, Zach," she said, her eyes searching my face for…something. "I mean, this is the CoC we are talking about. They're…they'll kill you, Zach."

I smirked. "I need more faith than that, Gallagher Girl."

She glared and I, again, sighed. Cammie was not in the mood for jokes.

"If it makes you feel better, I'll take a week off so I can train and brush up on my skills. You know yourself how good I am, Cammie. You just have to trust me that I'll come back," I told her.

"No, Zach, I don't want you to go," she said sternly. I could see her mind was set on this but I wasn't going to give up. I'm tired of seeing her heart half filled because her best friends are possible dead or, according to the recent news, might be sitting in a cell.

I shook my head. "Later then, the kids are probably worried."

(Cammie POV)

Later that night, I lay in bed. I could hear my kids sleeping. As usual, Rose was tossing and turning in her bed (She's been a bed kicker since she was a baby) and Riley was snoring (he got that from his father). Zach was in the bathroom.

Zach…I knew it was the right thing to let him go. He is a man after all. A highly trained, highly skilled man whom I love dearly. I wish it was easy to let him go but when you love someone this much…you just can't let them go.

Zach opened the bathroom door. He was in his boxers with no shirt on as usual. I twisted until my legs were under the covers as Zach came to the bed and covered himself also.

"Have you changed your mine about…you know?" Zach surveyed my face. Slowly, I shook my head.

"Okay then. Good night," he said and turned over.

Tears welled in my eyes. I knew I was making him miserable. He told me in the car he wanted to go on this mission for me. _So why was I holding him back?_

Fear. That's why.

Fear he would go and never come back. Fear I would never see him again. Fear my children would go the rest of their days without a father. Fear my children wouldn't see them. Fear he would be brutally murdered.

I couldn't handle that, him leaving me. He wasn't so much leaving me…it just wasn't guaranteed that he would come back.

_But it never was, Cammie, not when you were training to be a spy, not when you were offered to be a spy, not when you found out your parents were spies. Nothing is ever guaranteed. Nothing has been guaranteed to you your whole life._

The voice whispering in my head sounded strangely like Bex and, even though she wasn't here, I knew she was right. I knew she was right about nothing in my life being guaranteed. I was never guaranteed Zach or my kids or my life…

I didn't make a quick decision on this and I don't know if I made the right choice but as I turned over, I knew one day I would find if I did.

"Zach," I whispered. He didn't answer. "You can go, if you life but please…come back to me."

He still didn't move. I sighed and turned over, clutching the sheet to my body. A moment later I felt a muscled arm wrap around my waist and pull me closer.

"I'll always come back to you, Gallagher Girl…"

**Good, yes? Review please**

**I must go now. Big big happy birthday tomorrow! **

**~SnixX321**


	5. Chapter 5

(Cameron POV)

"Why do you have to go, Daddy?" Rose asked, looking at her Dad, who was leaning forward with his hand crossed and his elbows resting on his knees. I put a comforting hand on his back.

"Well, sweetheart, it's complicated," Zach faulted. I realized that he hadn't come up with the lie that he was to tell them. _He better be quick_, I thought, _or they'll get suspicious_.

"You can tell us, Dad, we'll understand," Riley said, all his attention focused on Zach.

"A friend from work has gone missing when he went on a trip for the company," Zach lied. I looked at him sharply. Since I knew the truth, this lie was not a lie. It was the truth covered (thinly) by a lie. I held my breath, waiting to see if the twins would accept it or not.

"Oh, that's sad, Daddy," Rose gasped. "I hope you find your work friend."

I let the breath out, making sure they didn't notice. Zach sent a small smirk my way. I knew what that smirk said. _See? I'm good, am I not? _I shot him a glare.

"I'm packing tonight and leaving tomorrow morning before you wake up," Zach said to them.

"We'll miss you," Riley said.

"I'll miss you two."

Over the next hour, I helped Zach pack while Riley went out with a few of his friends. Rose stayed in her room doing…whatever Rose does. I went to check on her.

I knocked on her door as I opened it. Her room was slightly messy and slightly clean. Socks laid on the floor here and there but her clothes were in her basket for the most part. Rose herself was laying on the bed with her eyes closed and her headphones in her ears. When I knocked, she had opened them.

"Hey, what are you doing?" I asked her.

She took out her headphones. "Huh?"

"What are you doing?"

"Listening to music."

"Oh…want to help me with dinner?"

"No, not really."

"Okay, well…you know where to find me…"

"Yeah…"

Not a very interesting conversation but that's how it with teenagers, isn't it? They're always off in their own world.

(Rose POV)

As soon as Mom shut the door, I jumped up and went back to the closet, pulling out the box. I figured out that maybe there was an address on the cards she had. When I finally dug out the cards, I had two good addresses to work from. One was in Britain and the other in Arizona. I typed in the one from Britain in the Google bar.

A set of imagines came up. I clicked on some. One of them just showed it from the side. It was a big house. Brick with a chimney. I couldn't tell how many rooms or bathrooms it had though. Under another picture it had the history of the house.

_The house is has 5 bedrooms with 2 bath….._Keep reading and I finally get to 'Previous Owners'…._Shelly and Roman Hunter, Gregory Pint, Tara and Walter Baxter…._**(A/N: I don't Bex's parents name so, in this story, that's their names)**

So basically, one of the girls from the picture could be any one of them. I got a piece of paper and wrote al their names down. I went back to the Google homepage after promising myself that I would search all of them up later. I typed in the address from Arizona and hit enter. Again, I got some pictures. It was of a farmhouse with a huge backyard. This one had information on previous owners so I read that.

_Property originally owned by the state of Arizona. Rick and Lenora Sutton bought it from the state of Arizona. They are the current owners of the house. _

Wow. So all I have to do is look up Rick and Lenora Sutton. Could Lenora be one of the other two girls?

(Bex POV) **(A/N: I bet all my credit as a short story author that y'all did not see that coming!)**

I was cold. I could see nothing past the end of my nose. I was bruised. I was bleeding. I had no sense of time.

I sat in the cold, dark, stony prisoner cell. In my rags they called clothes, I winced as yet again I heard Macey scream. Macey shared the cell with me, as we had been captured together but I haven't seen her in hours. Nor do I remember _how _we got captured or how long we had been here. The last time I ate was probably two days ago and if it weren't for my spy training, I would stone cold dead right now.

I could barely form coherent thoughts in my blurry haze. Usually, I could see but they had just finished with me in the…let's call it conference room. My old cuts had been reopened and new ones had sprouted up all over my body. I was a bloody mess but I didn't have the strength to even try and clean them up. I had learned a long time it was a waste of time and strength to do so.

Macey screamed again. "PLEASE...PLEASE….OH GOD NO….."

Her screams grew louder and louder until they were all I heard. Suddenly, they stopped and a few minutes later, I heard footsteps coming. I huddled in the corner and tried to look really small as the cell door opened. A bloody, worn out Macey was being dragged by them. Her head was hung and her eyes were closed. A horrible thought crossed my mind as they threw her in the cell and closed the door. She hit the floor pretty hard, hitting her head.

I crawled over to her. Tears were rolling down my face as I caressed her cheek.

"Macey," I whispered, my voice hoarse. She didn't answer. "Macey, please…"

Her eyes slowly opened but didn't stay that way. They closed again after she let out a little groan. I sighed in relief that she was alive and began to try and heal the cut that had been open. She must have had a more brutal beating than me. Bruises littered her body but I knew that it wasn't the half of them. The blood and rags covered much more.

I cleaned her up and helped her lean against the wall. The water bowl was next to the door. I went and got it and held it to her mouth as she drank. She drank it all.

**No words for that part at the end….I'm shocked I even wrote that, honestly but I thought it would a good part to add, as I need you all to know what's going on with them as I have something planned later on. Also, did you all notice that Liz was missing? As in, she wasn't with Bex or Macey. Did you like Rose's POV and Zach's lie?**

**Review and give me some idea's!**

**Oh and I'm sorry about the long wait. **

**~SnixX321**


	6. AN

**Hey guys,**

**I just wanted to tell you all something. I have stories on another website that I'd love for you all to check out. The stories are all for One Direction, the British/Irish boy-band. I'm giving you the link to my Quizzaz (the site name) profile. I hope you read them. ^-^**

**Link to my Quizzaz profile: http:/www.(quizazz).com/25990056**

**Take out the ( and ) because Fanfiction never shows links unless I put those in…**

**Anyway, I hope you read my other stories on Fanfiction and on Quizzaz. Follow me on Quizzaz or Author Alert me on Fanfiction to get updates on all my stories. **

**Love,**

**SnixX321**

**P.S. Updates are on their way. :D**


End file.
